rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF SW Kampangenregeln
'Sonstige Kampangenregeln:' 'Repariern(Skill):' Füge den Repariern Skill der Skilllsite hinzu, er ist Klassenskill für: Magier, Artificer, Barden und Schurken außerdem für alle Warforgd. Rassen die bouni auf Craft skills erhalten könnne nach wahl stadessen (einen) den Bonus auf Repariern erhalten. Repariern funktioniert auf Warforged und Construckte wie der Heilungs Skill. Repariern kann den Broken zustand von Beschädigter Aurüstung entfernen, der SG enspricht dem Craft check des Gegenstandes. Es wir ersatzamterial in höhe 1/10 des Marktpreises Benötigt. Oder der equivalente wert in Ladungen eines Repair-Kits. 'Konstrucktionsmagie:' Es gibt die Repar und Demolisch Zauber: Diese sind das Äquivalent zu den Heilzaubern und Negative Energien Zauber, diese beziehen sich auf Konstrukt und finden sich auf der Zauberliste aller Arkanen Zauberwirker. Also die Entsprechungen für Wunden heilen, Heilung und ihre verletzenden Gegenstücke. Light Repair/Demolish Medium Repair/Demolish Heavy Repair/Demolish Critical Repair/Demolish Mass Light Repair/Demolish Mass Medium Repair/Demolish Reconstruction Heal Disassemble Harm 'Teleportation:' Die Welt ist gänzlich anders Beschaffen, die Ebenen Existiert als Planeten im Sonnensystem. Es gibt keine Teleportationseffekte alle Art außer: Teleportation Funktioniert nur durch Erzadern in der Erde, der Teleportierende betritt dabeidie Metall haltige Gesteinsader (berührst sie beim Wirken des Zaubers) und verläßt sie an einem Beliebigen Punkt in Reichweite. Die Zwerge kontrollieren die Meisten Erzadern und diese haben durch Runenportale festgelegte ein und Ausgangspunkte geschaffen die sie Industrielle betreiben. Betroffen sind alle Teleportationszauber. Ebenenreisen funktionieren auch etwas anderst. Zaubergrad Ändrungen nach Typ (Fly, Teleport, Unsichtbarkeit, Schwarze Tentakel) Zaubergrad Erhöhung um +2 Zaubergrade bei Folgenden Zaubern (Folge-, Verbesserungs- und mechanich gleiche Zauberr sind eingeschlossen) Hast, Fliegen, Unsichtbarkeint, Schwarze Tentakel. Andere Einzel Zauber: Wasserwandeln ist ein Grad 1 Zauber, Mass Waterwalk ein Grad 2 Zauber Mirror image produziert immer nur 1w4 Trugbilder (anzahl der Attacken ist geringer, schutzfactor ist deswegen stark erhöht) Trugbilder werden getroffen und verschwinden mit RK 10+1/2 Dex Mod Schutz vor Bösem: Keine Immunität sondern einen Reroll gegen geisteskontrolleffekte pro Runde Grease/Schmieren: Nur den Flächeneffet und Ringampf-entkommen Effekt Der Objektfallen lassen effekt fällt weg. 'Fernkampfkünste:' Talente die sich auf Bögen beziehen gelten für alle Fernkampfwaffen auch Wurfwaffen, solange die logischne vorraussetzungen erfült sind. Kernschuss / Point-Blank Shot (Combat) You are especially accurate when making ranged attacks against close targets. And can Better handle you smallarms in meele. Benefit: You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Additionally: You don't provoke attack of opportunities when firing a one handet range weapons in melee combat while threatened. Notice that you don't threatened squares with them. (Tipp: Carry a meele Weapon in the other hand) 'Steampunk Gesellschaft:' Alle Schießpulverwaffen und Repetierwaffenwaffen sind Kriegswaffen anstatt Exotischer Waffen. Die Technik ist höher entwickelt. Und Magie ins der Mitte der Gesellschaft angekommen. Beispielsweise bestehen die Straßenlaternen aus Dauerhaften Flammen. Große Gilden monopolisieren den Handel und Zeichen ihre Mitglieder. Nutze die Häuser und Drachenmale als „Gildenmale“ aus Eberron. Zivilisation: Die meisten Humanoiedenen Völker sind zivilisiert und haben die Stammstruckturen verlassen. Menschen (und Tieflinge)machen nur ca 20% der Gesamtbevölkerung aus, Goblinoiede, Gremlins, Orks und Tarnaruck 25% Zwerge 10% Gnome 5% Elfen 3% Rest Bund gemischt. 'Preisbildung in der Industrialisierten Gesellschaft.' Das Startgeld bleibt unverändert Die Preise haben sich an die aufkommende Industrialisierung angeglichen und die Kluft zwischen magischen und weltlichen Gütern ist geringer. Kupfermünzen werden nicht mehr verwendet. Der Ausdruck "ein Gold" beschreibt lediglich eine standartgewertete Münze die je nach Währung und Nation anders heißen können. In einem Gasthaus/Taverne der Mittelschicht kostet eine Übernachtung mit Mahlzeit 4 bis 5 Goldmünzen, eine Suppe oder ein Bier 1 Goldmünze. Ein Handwerker verdient 10 GM die Woche, freie Kaufkraft 2 GM Ein Facharbeiter, Stadtwache oder Polizist 20GM die Woche, freie Kaufkraft 5 GM Ein (non heroic) Alchimist, Magier, Magietechniker 100 GM die Woche, freie Kaufkraft 20GM Für den Lebensstiel eines Einfachen Arbeiters in der Unterschicht wird eine Goldmünze am Tag benötigt. Für den Lebensstiel eines Facharbeiters in der Mittelschicht werden ungefähr 3 Goldmünze am Tag benötigt. 'Änderungen für Feuerwaffen: ' Sonderregeln: Gunslinger und Artificer reduziren die Nachladezeit um 1 Stufe. (1 Runde->Voll->Standart->Move->Swift->Free) Dafür entfallen die ganzen scheiß Regeln die dies mit in über 4 Bücher verstreut in Ausrüstungstabellen versteckte Kleinkram gegen Gold ermöglichen. Meisterhafte Feuerwaffen: Erhöhen ihre Grundreichweite um 2 Gunmage:'''Für den Gunmage ist sein Arcan Gun bei der Charaktererschaffung kostenfrei. '''Donnerbüchse: Schißt entweder in einer 6 Felder Lange Linie oder einen 3 Felder weiten Kegel. Angriffswurf erfolgt gegen Touch RK aller Ziele im Wirkungsbereich(Nur ein Wurf). Die Einstellung zu ändern erfordert einen erfolgreichen DC 15 Büchsenmacher Check und eine Stunde Arbeit. Die Donnerbüchse kann keinen Bonus durch Präzisionsschaden oder Geschicklichkeit erhalten. Die Donnerbüchse kann nicht Kritisch treffen. Jede Kreatur in Deckung oder hinter einer bereits getroffenen Kreatur erleidet einen +2 Bonus auf ihre Touch RK und -2 Schaden, kumulativ. 'Feuerwaffen Ausrüstung:' Klapp-Bayonet ''' 50Gold '''Weight: 1lbs, 2lbs Auf- oder Uterlaufmodifikation. Eine Langläufige Feuerwaffe wird mit einem ausklappbaren Baronet ausgerüstet. Grundschaden 1w6,x2. Mit ausgeklappten Bajonett erleide die Feuerwaffe einen Situationsmodifikatort von -1 auf Angriffswürfe wenn du nicht das Talent Point-Blank-Shot besitzt. Das Bajonett lässt sich als Move Action aus bzw. ein-klappen. Bajonett ''' 20Gold '''Weight: 1lbs,2lbs Auf- oder Uterlaufmodifikation. Die Langläufige Feuerwaffe wird mit einem Baronet ausgerüstet grundschaden 1w6,x2. Mit Bajonett erleidest die Feuerwaffe einen Situationsmodifikatort von -1 auf Angriffswürfe wenn du nicht das Talent Point-Blank-Shot besitzt. Das Bajonett lässt sich als Standartaktion Abnehmen oder Montiern. Loading a Firearm: You need at least one hand free to load one-handed and two-handed firearms. In the case of two-handed firearms, you hold the weapon in one hand and load it with the other, you only need to hold it in two hands to aim and shoot the firearm. Loading siege firearms requires both hands, and one hand usually manipulates a large ramrod (which can be wielded as a club in combat). The Rapid Reload feat reduces the time required to load one-handed and two-handed firearms by one step but this feat does not reduce the time it takes to load siege firearms. The steps are: One Round-> One Full Action-> One Standard Action -> One Move Action->Swift Action->A Free Action. Reloading a Firearm'' provokes an attack of opportunity'' unless it’s a Swift or Free Aktion. While reloading you not threaten adjacent Squares unless you ave another Meele weapon at hand or an Bayonet. If you make a Attack of Opportunity while reloading you need to start reloading again. Misfires: If the natural result of your attack roll falls within a firearm’s misfire value, that shot misses, even if you would have otherwise hit the target. When a firearm misfires, it gains the broken condition. While it has the broken condition, it suffers the normal disadvantages that broken weapons do, and its misfire value increases by 4 unless the wielder has gun training in the particular type of firearm (seeGunslinger). In that case, the misfire value increases by 2 instead of 4. You cannot misfire on a critical hit confirmation roll. If you roll a misfire when attempting to confirm a critical hit, just treat it as a normal result of the die (which might confirm the crit or fail to do so). Granaten und Sprengstoffe Diese neuen Talent werden der Allgemeinen Liste hinzugefügt. Grenadier ist ein Kämpfer Bonustalent. Alle Talente dieser Liste finden sich auf der Bonus-Talente-Liste des Artificers und des Gunslingers. Talente &Deeds Grenadier: Dex 13, Umgang mit Feuerwaffe Du erhält Umgang mit Granaten. Damit verlierst du den -4 Malus auf Angriffswürfe für improvisierte Waffen. Außerdem gestatte es die Anwendung von Waffentalenten auf Granaten (z.B. Quickdraw) Zusätzlich erhältst du einen Bonus von +2 auf die Wurfreichweite RW Nah Weit Extrem Alt: 2+StrB // 4+StrB //6+Strb Neu: 4+StrB //,6+Strb //8+Strb Powder Monkey: Int 15 oder Gnom/Gremlin, Craft Firearms Reduziert die Herstellungskosten von Granaten, Sprengstoffen und Munition für Feuerwaffen um 10 % angerechnet auf den Marktpreis. Mindestersparnis ist 10 GM (20 MW) Außerdem Entstehen bei der Aufwertung dieser Gegenstände kein Kosten. Mit eiren Werkbank kannst zwei Produkte gleichzeitig herstellen ohne das du dafür mehr Zeit benötigst, im Laden 3 und im Labor 4. Senkt die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf eines Fehlschlag und Kritischen Fehlschlag bei der Herstellung und Analyse dieser Gegenstände um 5. Bonus Deeds: Fire in the hole (Ex): At 3 st level, as a standard action, the gunslinger can draw and throw a grenade, he must spend 1 grit point to perform this deed. Additionally when he has at least 1 grit point in his grid pool left, hitting surprised enemy's with a grenade in his Surprise Round reduces their initiative by 10 if they fail the grenades save. Granaten Name: Bezeichnung der Granaten MW: '''Marktpreis '''WB: Wirkungsbereich in: Radius ® oder Ausdehnung (2x2) oder SP für Spezial SG: Rettungswurfschwierigkeit Effekt: '''Kurzbeschreibung '''Craft SG: Herstellungs-SG AW: Craft SG Erhöhung für Aufwertung Kom: Erfordert besondere Materialien bei der Herstellung, Granate muss erst Entdeckt werden bevor sie hergestellt werden darf. Beispielsweise durch Konstruktionspläne. Fire-Lash Granate: Zielgerichtete Explosion in einer Linie (3 vom Zentrum aus). Bei Abweichung dreht sich auch die Ausrichtung. Ideal um um ecken zu feuern. Implosiosgranaten: Zieht Gegner bis zu 4 Felder heran minus 1 Feld pro 5 punkte ihres Athletik Rolls. Reflexrettungswurf um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Magnetgranate: Zieht Metallische Gegner/Gegnstände bis zu 4 Felder heran minus 1 Feld pro 5 punkte ihres Stärke Rolls. Zähigkeitsrettungswurf um nicht eine Runde lang mit berührten anderen angezogene Metallischen Objekten zusammenzukleben(Verstrickt/Ringkampf). Life-Eating-Glue: Wie Verstrickungsbeutel. Zusätzlich 1w4 Säure-Schaden in der ersten Runde danach jede runde Zähigkeit um nicht 1w4 Säure schaden zu erleiden. Erfolgreicher Zähigkeitswurf beendet den Schaden. Rostgranate: Metallischer Objekte und Konstrukte erleiden 1w6 Absoluten Schaden. Zusätzlich reduziert sich ihre RK um 2. In jeder Folgenden Runde Zähigkeitswurf ablegen um nicht erneut Schaden zu erleiden. Ein erfolgreicher Rettungswurf beendet den Schaden der RK Verlust muss aber repariert werden. Reparieren SG entspricht der Granate. Alternative Granaten können als Konstruktionspläne entdeckt werden Granaten Craft Rules Verbesserungen Aufwertungen: Je exotischer und vorgeschrittener der Sprengstoff ist , des so schwieriger seine Verbesserung. Aufwertung von Granaten erhöht den Rettungswurf-SG um 1, den SG zur Herstellung um 3 bis 5 und den Marktpreis (siehe Tabelle). Wenn du über das Talent Power Monkey verfügst kannst du Granaten aufwerten ohne extra kosten aufzuwenden solange du über ausreichende Fähigkeiten verfügst. Alternative Aufwertungen können als Konstruktionspläne entdeckt werden. Basismodifikationen: Beschreiben Besonderheiten die die Granate im Verhältnis zur Norm-Tabelle hat/erhält. Diese erhöhen die Herstellungsschwierigkeit und beeinflusst den Marktwert. Basemods sind nicht Kumulativ. Alternative Basmods können als Konstruktionspläne entdeckt werden. 'Die Shattered Worlds:' Die Welt teilt sich in 4 Große Bereiche: Die Aquanischen Reiche mit Unterwasser-Kuppelstätten Die Dunklen Reiche, unter der Oberfläche an Land, Große industrialisierte Mienenstädte Die Oberwelt, angefüllt mit Burgen, blühenden Metropolen und Ruinen der Alten Zeit. Die Wolkeninseln, im Himmel schwebende Bruchstücke der Erdkruste angefüllt mit mystischen Städten, Tempeln und Wundern. 'Hintergrund:' Eine Katastrophe die das „Expirement“ genannt wird in der Magie mit Technik verschmolzen wurde, hat das magie-technisierte Zeitalter eingeläutet. Das Experiment lief fatal schief und eine gewaltige Explosion hat Stücke aus der Erdkruste gerissen die nun über ihr dahinschweben. In diesen Wolkenstätten leben vor allem die stark technisierten Gnome mit ihren Flugmaschinen, sowie die freiheitsliebenden Himmelspiraten mit ihren Luftschiffen sowie Cellistische nachfahren und die Nachfahren der Dschinnartigen, die Dhanji. Die Moderne Zeitrechnung beginnt nach dem Experiment, das Zeitalter wird das Zeitalter der Wunder genannt und zur Zeit steht die Welt kurz vor dem ersten Millennium wir spielen im Jahr 999. 'Konflikte der Shattered Worlds' Die großen Konflikte sind: Die gewissenhafte Nutzung und Verschmelzung von Technik und Magie. Die Regierung und verschiedenen Institutionen versucht gefährliche Experimente zu kontrollieren aber die Forschung expandiert in allen Bereichen unfaßbar schnell. Viele fürchten das sich bald eine große Katastrophe wie „Das Experiment“ wiederholen könnte. Die Vertreibung der Götter durch die Wunder die von den sterblichen hervorgebracht werden. Das Zeitalter der Sterblichen. Natur gegen Technik Konflikt, die Naturvölker wie Elfen und feenartige leiden unter der zunehmenden Verschmutzung der Welt. Ewigen Konflikte der vorherrschenden Gilden um Geld und Macht. Probleme die die Industrialisierung mit sich bringt. Außerweltliche Wesen wie beispielweise Dämonen die versuche die Fortschritte der Sterblichen zu erschließen, oder anders wie die Engel die versuchen sie rückgängig zu machen damit die Menschheit zum Glauben zurück findet. 'Charatkerhintergrund:' Bei der Charaktererstellung sollte jeder Spieler sich ein paar Gedanken über den Werdegang seien Helden Machen. Da zu gehört: Die Gesinnung wird stark Durch die Bereiche Forschung&Technik, Glauben, Natur und Magie bestimmt. Jeder Held sollt auf eine Skala von 0 bis 100 seien Gesinnung in jedem der Bereiche einsortieren. 0 stet für absolut Ablehnung und 100 für fanatische Zustimmung. 50 zeigt das dein Held diesem Bereich gegenüber neutral eingestellt ist. Diese Einstellungen werden für einige Zauber und Fähigkeiten wichtig ähnlich wie die Gesinungsbezüge der Grundystems. Wichtige punkte der Heldengeschichte sind also: Seien Kindheit Die Entwicklung seien Fähigkeiten Der Grund seines Abenteuer- oder Heldentums Seien Einstellung zu Magie Seien Einstellung zu Forschung und Technik Seien Einstellung zu Glauben Seien Einstellung zur Natur Ferner sollte jeder Held einer der Aufgeführten Traditionen angehören oder sich in seien leben intensiv mit mindestens einer davon beschäftigt haben (auch feindlich) Magische Traditionen: Arcanum Arkanisten vertreten eine Wissenschaftliche erkundende Ansicht der Beeinflusbaren Magie die sie Geweben nennen Necronomicum/Necromantie Necromanten erschaffen Zauber über die Manipulation von Leben und Uneben Demonicum/Dämonologie Dämonen kaufen ihre Kräfte von Dämonen über Packte. Ihre Zauberfähigkeit wird ihnen von dem Dämonischen Patron verliehen. Celesticum Celesti Magier erhalten ihre Kräfte von göttlichen Wesenheiten. ' Natura/ Gaja/Ganniten/Puristen' Naturisten oder Gaja Anhänge, kurz auch Ganieten genannt beziehen ihre Kraft aus Mutter Natur selbst und sind von dem Gleichgewicht und dem Erhalt der Natur und dem Leben abhängig. Radikale Anhänger Gajas werden Puristen genannt. Elemantarie Elementarsten beziehen ihre Magie aus der Manipulation der Elemente. Es gibt Erde, Feuer, Wasser und Luft. Jeder Elementarist bevorzugt ein Element. Psyonik Psyoniker generieren ihre Macht und erschaffen die Zauber mit der Kraft ihres Geiztet ' Hexer/Butmagie' Hexer oder auch Blutmagie genannt nutzen die dem Blut innewohnende Magie ihre Kräfte zu entfesseln. Böse Hexer benutzen das Blut von Opfern. Paragi Paragie ist die wohl seltsamste form der Magie. Der Magier läßt einen seltsamen Parasiten seinen Körper bewohnen der sein Magisch Potential verzehret ihn aber rauch irgendwie ausbrennt. 'Alchimistische und Technische Tradituinen' Alchimisten Erschafen ihre wunder ducht die Kombimnation der richtihen zutaten die nur leicht mit Magie versterkt werden Müssen. Magietechs MAgiestech erschaffen gerete die Magie und technik zu unanausprechlichen Windern verschmelzen lassen. Aedificari Aedificari erschaffen die aufwendigsten und technisch komplexesten Konstrukte die häufig nur einen Magischen Kern als Antrip benötigen, ihre funktrionsweise ist aber gänzlich mechanisch. Technocroten/Necrotechnican Technocorten oder auch Necotechnicas genannt verschmelzen Fleisch, Lebens oder unlebensenergiee mit Technik um sie anzutreiben. Technonauten/Technomanen Benutzen eine Wissenschaftliche Herangehensweisen um die Mechaniken der Magie und der Technik zu vereinen. Pyromanen Pyroimanen benutzen Feur, Explosionen oder Dampf um ihre außergewöhnlichen und oft explosionsgefährdeten Konstruktionen zu Betreiben. 'Glaubenstraditionen' Paladine/Hüter/Wächter Sind Glaubensfeste Anhänger die mit dem Schwert in der Hand den glauben in die Welt hinaus tragen oder schützen. Ihre fester glauben manifestiert ihre Kräfte. Klerus Sind die Kirchlichen Anhänger die direkt mit ihren Göttern in Verbindung stehen die ihnen ihre Magie gewährt Kultisten Kuslisten volführen Rituelle Handlungen und Ritualedie es ihnen erlauben auf übernatürlichen Kräfte zuzugreifen. Ob diese es wollen oder nicht. Sanctus Sind Mönche die durch Beten und festen Glauben Magie Manifestieren Inquisition Sind von Göttern befähigte Streite die als Sterbliche Göttliche Wünsche durchsetzen und solange sie auf diesem weg wandeln übernatürliche Kräfte gewährt bekommen.